


protagonist's choice

by raseimon



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, shoujo manga club gushes over azami's first love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/raseimon
Summary: "Kyu-chan would be the second shoujo love interest trope, probably?"Azami knows the type: the best friend who ultimately gets left behind for the brooding, mysterious transfer student or prickly, foul-mouthed, yet unbelievably cool loner.Azami doesn't get why that character's not the protagonist's first choice. Kind, generous, and like the sun— everyone should want to date Kumon.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	protagonist's choice

Muku somehow convinces Azami to sit down at the Shoujo Lovers' Club's weekly meeting. He knows he shouldn't push his luck. Having Azami and Sakyo get along normally is a rare feat, and being able to talk about one of his favorite things with beloved Mankai members is a privilege he shouldn't question. 

He didn't expect Azami to be so passionate about the subject, either. Then again, Sakyo is similar -- outwardly the type to rue frivolous things, but a secret romantic at heart. 

The first time Muku had asked his kouhai about his interest in shoujo was almost disastrous; Azami was only interested in wholesome, innocent manga with no progression until marriage. An old-timer at heart -- or, another thing that Sakyo has passed on to the child he helped raise. Azami quite liked _Hibi Chouchou_ , though, which helped Muku gouge his interest for similar titles. He learned to recommend slow manga with love triangles, or warn of the chapters when such "lewd" activities would happen (hand holding, hugging, _kissing_ the worst of all).

Now, thanks to Muku's feats, Azami would occasionally sit in their gatherings, though the tension between he and Sakyo would fluctuate depending on their latest argument. Today, they seem to get along well, especially over the chosen title for this week -- about a girl torn between her childhood friend, and a brooding, loner transfer student who tells her to stay away from him.

"The guy's an asshole," Azami shakes his head, holding the title up and covering the latter's face. "I don't get why she stays with him when her best friend is right there and always supporting her. This manga’s trash."

"Exactly," Sakyo nods. It's the first time Muku sees them actually _agree_ over something so wholeheartedly. "His honesty is heartwarming, while the main love interest keeps pushing her around and sending mixed signals. Even if he had a terrible past, he should take it out on her."

"Friendship shouldn’t necessarily guarantee a romance, though I do agree that main guy-kun is a huge jerk. He'll probably start treating her better later?” Kazunari points out. He brings his palms together and breaks out into a huge grin. “But, wow! You two are so passionate about this series!”

On cue, the two Autumn troupe actors blush. "Not really."

Kazunari smirks, leaning back in his chair. “But really! I'd thought you'd both be into the mysterious exchange student! Especially you, Azamin." Kazunari doesn't say they're both a little tsundere; Azami and Sakyo would surely have his head.

“No way, he's an absolute jerk!” Azami shakes his head. Sakyo represses a snort, even if he agrees with his young master; it's not missed by Azami, who glares back, while the two other members enthusiastically see to their bickering.

“I’ve severely misread you,” Kazunari laughs. He reaches out to pat the younger on the shoulder. “So what tropes are you into, then?”

"Most Shoujo manga is too shamel-" Muku nudges gently Azami, who sighs. His cheeks begin to flush a pink color; he closes his eyes, reminiscing on stories and memories so fond.

“...Obviously, characters like her best friend. The 'second boy', if you will. Ones supporting her, offering their kindness and love unconditionally. It’d be nice if they ended up together, but ultimately, he wishes for her happiness. I think that’s beautiful.”

“Ah, the ones who end up friend-zoned.”

Muku tilts his head. “I thought you said that wasn’t a thing, Kazu-kun.”

"It's not in real life!" Kazunari laughs good-heartedly. Muku's face scrunches for a second, but he relents; Kazunari's more experienced in love than he is, he'd know what he's talking about. 

Muku then brings a finger to his lips thoughtfully. "I guess Kyu-chan would be the second shoujo love interest trope, then? The one you're talking about."

With that comparison, Azami especially doesn't get why that character's not the protagonist's first choice. Kind, generous, and like the sun — everyone should want to date Kumon.

It isn’t until the room falls completely silent and all eyes are staring at him, that Azami realizes he said his musings _out loud_. Muku and Kazunari are unabashedly giddy, while Sakyo has a contemplative hand to his chin; Azami heats up, absolutely mortified that he'd accidentally voiced his crush to four people who _should know nothing at all._

"...Azami-kun?"

"Bon..."

"Azamin," Kazunari finally bursts into laughter, gripping at his sides, the original intent of their meeting long forgotten. "Wahaha! When you're older, you should go on a double date with me and Tsuzuru~"

Azami shudders. "...Gross."

"Well, I'd approve of your relationship!" Muku beams; Azami can see the flowers in his aura, bursting and colorful. Experiencing a love story like Azami and Kumon's as a firsthand witness, accomplice, cousin -- how could he not be excited for the years to come?! "But you'd have to get through to Ju-chan, first and foremost! I'll help, of course!!"

"I'll, of course, be expecting Kumon's presence before me and the Chairman," Sakyo nods to Muku. Muku makes two determined fists and waves his arms enthusiastically.

"I'll make sure that Kyu-chan's on his best behavior!"

"S-Shut up, Shitty Sakyo!" Azami blushes, getting up from his chair and stomping for the door. "Fine! Maybe she should go for the jerk after all, if people are going to be this _bothersome_!"

Not that he means it. The support from everyone around him makes his heart flutter, but that whole debacle was entirely too much. It's a few years too early to even consider confessing, much less _dating_ Kumon -- Azami wouldn't be able to take it, so reading shoujo manga would suffice for now.

**Author's Note:**

> i have not read a3 or written fanfiction in a HOT MINUTE so i'm sorry about possible inaccuracies in appellations/etc and my Rusty, Rushed Ass writing. hope i still kept them in character. my absolute FAVE boys are coming soon so in honor of that, i wanted to try writing this! i'm also a huge fan of the lil subgroups and friendships in mankai so, an excuse to write an underappreciated club is a huge plus. 
> 
> possibly writing a shoujo follow up to this too. honestly azaku is one of my favorite ships ever cuz they're so pure and azami's behavior towards romance would cause some Wacky Hijinks. hope you enjoyed / leave a kudos or comment if you so please :')

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [those rose-colored glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365489) by [raseimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/raseimon)




End file.
